Father and Daddy
by VampireFreak
Summary: James becomes jealous, Severus's relationship with his son... and takes action. AU


"Daddy!" Scrambling out of his father's arms he ran across to his Daddy. Severus picked his son up and hugged him to his body. He looked across at his husband who was glaring at him. Sighing he put the four year old Harry down on the floor who looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Harry, could you go to your room a minute, I'll come see you soon." He ruffled his sons hair before pushing him off to his bedroom. "What have I done now James?" He asked once his son shut the door behind him.

"I gave birth to him and what do you do? You're taking him away from me!" James stood storming up to Severus. So close. Pushing himself away from James and turning to look out of the window.

"I can't keep having this argument with you James… I don't take him away from you, he just comes to me. You saw him then, he chose to see me James. You can't control this. He loves us equally I'm sure but it doesn't always mean he wants to spend every waking moment with both of us together, he saw you all of today and hasn't seen me at all. He was coming to see me, he wanted a hug and to say goodnight that was all. I rarely see him James, and when he does he only sees me minutes as I'm the one who is working! Why can't you get a job here too James, I could actually take my breaks here. Rather than setting up for my next class, you're as good at potions as I am… I'm not saying I'm taking your time away it's just that's why he comes to me at night. 'Cause he doesn't see me all day everyday." Severus's voice grew and became almost hysterical. He stopped suddenly and looked up at his husband who looked enraged.

"No." Severus looked to the floor… sighing he stood and went towards his sons room. Exiting the living room he smiled slightly, his son curled in a ball outside the living room door, he became suddenly aware that Harry must have heard everything. Harry looked up tearstains trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh baby…" He picked up his son and carried him to his room. "Don't worry, me and Father are just going through a rough time right now. It'll all be fine Harry, I promise." Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep as Severus stroked his sons hair. So much like his fathers, his sons eyes were much like his at that age, his eyes had grown dark over the years and stayed almost black.

--

Tears slipped down his cheeks, he'd done it… James had left and taken Harry with him. Their room empty of any evidence that either Harry or James had even lived here. All he found was a letter:

_Sev,_

_We'll be back I promise, it's just I don't think I can stay with you now right now, you know how it's been. I love you I really do it's just, Merlin I don't know! It's not working somehow. _

_We'll be back though… soon as possible. I just need some time._

_Love_

_James_

--

A little time? Severus could deal with that, a month, then a year, two… they passed so slowly. He knew it was too long, James wasn't coming back, and neither was Harry.

--

Ten years, ten long years since he knew they weren't coming back, still he heard nothing. He'd been driven to hell and back watching these children, happily talking about their parents, happily hugging them at graduation, parents happily talking about their children, how clever how smart, turning up when they needed them and being so forgiving when their child was wrong. He hated watching them. Hated being around them, but he couldn't leave now…

It would have been Harry's sixteenth birthday today. Severus celebrated with a whole bottle of brandy, already two thirds of the way through. His head spiralling with thoughts, spiralling with pictures of his son, he wondered what he even looked like, but no one had seen him in those years, no one had any idea to where the two Potter's were.

"Daddy? Dad…" Looking up Severus saw a blurred shape, shaggy raven hair and black eyes, tall, slim, muscular. The blur moved towards him, and small chuckled left the blurred lips. "Father was right, you do drink too much brandy." A glass vile was lifted to his lips, a sobering potion, Severus noted. Swallowing the liquid his vision cleared to see the boy, so much like James, but with a hint of himself…

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" He recognised the boy immediately. Standing up and grabbing his son he hugged Harry to him and cried. "My son, mine… My baby Harry…" He collapsed pulling Harry down with him, who didn't seem to mind.

James stood in the doorway and watched the man he still loved break down into tears. He was upset. How could he have done this to his husband? He called out to Severus. "Sev?" Looking up Severus saw his husband, guilt plastered on his face, he stood and stormed over to the man and slapped him, hard. "I deserved that…"

"Yes you did, twelve years James, TWELVE! You have no idea…" James shut Severus up with a kiss, filled with both fury and passion.

Harry gave a disgusted look, shook his head and left the room, he'd heard the stories and he really did not want to see the live show… "Merlin, James… I missed you both so much… How could you do this to me?" Large tears rolled down his cheeks which James wiped away.

"I thought I was doing it for the best… I never meant to wait so long to come back… really, but I just couldn't bare to see this look Sev… I was hiding from you… I was so scared you wouldn't love me anymore."

Severus hated that he had already forgiven James, hated how easy it was, he wanted to hate him but he couldn't. Severus had loved him way too much. It would take work; but it would be okay in the end.

--

A/n, don't know if anyone will like it... but please review. NICE THINGS PLEASE!


End file.
